Things Change
by Alecslover-zukikodomo
Summary: It's typical if you read Draco being a death eater and Hermione a Aurora. But what if it was the other way round. Making Hermione the Death Eater but still having the same past and Draco the Aurora. Read and find out.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer-this is not own by me.  
  
Note- For people who have read this. I must tell you that I've changed it abit. Its not that much of a change that you need to re-read the whole thing. Just the last past. That's totally changed.  
  
Things Change.  
  
PART 1  
  
By-Sylvia  
  
It was a cold night. I would of liked to stay in bed for the night. But no, the dimwit Volidie wanted to do this tonight. Where the night was ice cold in a damp cold forest, basically out in no where. Even though I looked warm in my long black hooded cloak, I was still freezing my butt off. I would of liked to make a warming spell, but Voldie said not to, since the Ministry of Magic is targeting us. Personally I wouldn't really care if they did, but then they will get the chance to capture me and I don't really want to go to Azkaban. That place gives me nightmares all the time, because that is where I see my future.   
  
Well here I was standing in font of a roaring fire. I wasn't the only one. Around the fire stood other death eaters like me. Although the sex of them aren't similar. I actually realised not long ago that I was the only female in this whole death eater thing. I heard the Voldie didn't like getting females in the death eater club. He thought they were too weak for him. But then changed when he found me. He also thought I was weak but soon enough, he taught me not to be. I could tell you that it wasn't a very eventful experience. Sure there were females that followed Voldie, but that was all that they were, followers. I could tell whenever I went to one of the death eater's parties the females, that were invited, gave me jealous looks. I don't see what they have to envy so much. It was a shit job, I hate it. I knew my soul was dying every time I heard a tortures scream. You hear that scream in your mind over and over again that you let go of everything that you believe and become a zombie. That's what I've become, a zombie. Someone who walks and breaths but has no soul. I've blocked myself from the world that I don't even know the meaning of love or sadness is. I only feel pain, anger and hate. My hate inside of me has grown to the amount, that you take it on every one else. That's what fuels me to kill. Voldie knows it and he uses to his advantage. I try not to, but sometimes I get out of hand. I have so much power that I don't even know how to use it, which then brings out a horrible outcome. It kills me inside when ever I do go to that stage. I still remember when I killed a fellow death eater. He was abusing me because I wouldn't sleep with him. I got so angry that I tortured him till he couldn't beg for his life anymore and finished him off by skinning him alive. After that day I've been to scaried to be able to do anything. You would think that Voldie would of killed me but he did quite the opposite. He smiled. That evil bastered smiled at me of what I've become.   
  
Luckily Severus has been there for me. I know that's just weird. Me Hermione Granger thanking Severus Snape Head of Slytherin, that he exists in my life. That he is there for me. He's been teaching me how to control my powers when I loss my temper. Which I am totally grateful. He doesn't understand how much it means to me. I know that it sounds corny, but it's true.  
  
As I stood in silence in front of the fire. Voldie came up and stood a couple of centimeters from the circle and he started to talk. If he can even call it English. It came out in more of a hiss. Because of what happened in the past, he has become in somewhat deformed state. If he means to scare people with his snake looking face. He sure as hell has that covered.   
  
"This day has been set up for the birth of a new death eater. I am glad to report that the demand of becoming of death eaters has grown to enormous length. But there can only be one in thousands to be chosen." Then a hooded figure came forward and stood beside Voldie. "May we welcome Cend Callin." The figure dropped his hood so we could all see what he looked like. I could tell you he wasn't so bad looking but much too young for me.   
  
I knew what was coming up. I didn't want to see this, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Bring the sacrifice." Voldie hissed.  
  
One of the death eaters brought out a young muggle out of the bush. I looked at her in pity she was looking up at everyone in fear. Her eyes showed it. I saw tears running down her fear stricken face. I wanted to help her, but I knew that would be impossible. She looked upon all the hooded beings around her until she placed her eyes upon the Cend. She looked at him in plea since he was the only one that she could look in to and still have some hope.  
  
"Please..." She whispered. "Please don't kill me. My parents are wealthy they would pay for you. Please just don't kill me. I'll do anything." She pleaded. I knew it was no use for her.  
  
Cend smirked her. "Oh don't worry, we won't hurt you....much." He laughed evilly at her as she quieted down to a soft whimper. Cend took out a long knife out of his cloak. The girl tried to struggle herself out of the grip of the death eater as soon as she saw the knife. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what will happen next as for I have experienced the sight many times. I awaited for the scream but it didn't come. For something else came. It was a spell.   
  
"Pertificus Toties!" Someone shouted, from behind the circle.  
  
I opened my eyes to see who dared to stop this meeting. I saw Cend lying on the ground, stiff as a board. I turned to were all the death eaters were yelling out spells. There were 8 or more Aurora's running and dodging the spells that were coming there way. I looked back and saw that Voldie apperated away. Hpmm trust him to run. I turned back to were the death eaters and I soon enough realised that some of them were apperating. I turned around and looked were Cend was still lying on the ground, my eyes then hovered over to the girl. She was shivering in fright, curled up in a ball. I ran over to the girl and dropped down to the girl making her look at me. She looked up in fright.   
  
"Don't worry your going to be okay. These people are here to help you. They mean no harm to you." I gave her a smile and saw that the girl relaxed a bit. I looked over at Cend and ripped his cloak off and slipped it on the girl. "Is that better?" I asked.  
  
She looked up me and nodded. "That's good." Then yet again she started looking scared. I saw that she wasn't looking at me but behind me. I turned my head and saw Severus standing over me.  
  
"We must go now." He urged. I nodded.   
  
I looked back down at the girl and gave her one last smile to reassure her that everything was all right. I got up and started running towards the forest. I looked around and saw that the most death eaters have apperated. The only ones that were left, were the ones that didn't know how to apperate. They started to run for there lives out of the area, but being followed by the Aurora's. Severus grabbed my arm and made me hurry. I was one of those people that couldn't apperate. Its not that I didn't know how to just that Voldie wouldn't want me to learn for then it would be easy for me to become a spy. So he made a spell for me to never learn how to apperate. So my only way of escaping was to run. I looked back and saw that nobody was following. I slowed down and so did Severus I turned to him.  
  
"You can go Severus." I said. "Nobody is following. I'll be fine." Severus not like me could apperate. Over the years Severus and me have grown to care each other as fathers and daughters have for each other. He looked at me quizedly (I know that isn't a word, but I'm sure that you can understand what I mean.). "I'll be fine. I'll met you the usual place as soon as I can get there."  
  
"Fine." He then apperated. Just when he did. A flash of blue went passed me, were Severus was just standing. I whipped my head to the person that cast that spell. I saw two Aurora's pointing there wands at me. "Shoot." I said.  
  
I started running like my life depended on it. I drew out my wand and cast a spell behind me hoping that would of slowed them down. But as usual, I'm pretty pointless when it comes to the point were your being chased by your enemy and throwing spells while your running to who knows where. I turned back around and I saw that they was gaining on me. I made my legs speed up, but it was no use really, my legs were beginning to tire. I throw out a powerful stunning spell behind me and heard a groan behind me. I turned back around and saw that there was just one left. I smiled in triumphed. I turned back and just kept on running trying to lose the Aurora behind the numerous of trees that surrounded us. It then became a difficult task, as he was skilled in reflex. Damn he probably played Quittich in his young age. I thought to myself.  
  
Soon enough I was tackled to the ground by the Aurora. I let out a groan by the sudden weight of a person on top of me. He quickly grabbed my wand and casted a spell for my wrist to be tied up in invisible rope. He got himself up but didn't stand. Instead he sat down near me and tried to catch his breath. I soon started as well. My legs were thanking for the rest that they were receiving. Although I was annoyed with them for not complying with my demands. I sat up and leaned on a tree trunk as I breathed heavily. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Letting it go in deep breaths and receiving it in deep breaths.  
  
"God that was the best chase ever. I can give you that much credit." The Aurora said, although sounding vaguely familiar.  
  
I chuckled by the outburst. I opened my eyes to at least take a look at the Aurora. I was shocked to the bone on who I looked upon. I would of never guess that he would of became an Aurora. Especially because of his father position with the Voldie. What I was looking upon was none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde haired boy that went to school with me and made my life a living hell there. He might have been a spoilt brat that never cared anybody except himself, but turned out to be quite an attractive one. What am I saying. I'm here saying how Malfoy has turned into a sex god while I'm going to be sent to Azkaban. Sheesh! What has the world come to?  
  
"Since when does a Death Eater chuckle at a lame joke an Aurora makes?" He asked.  
  
"This one." I answered. I knew were this was going. The look on his face would be priceless.   
  
He made his way to me and lifted my hood. He was taken back on who he saw in front of him. His eyes were wide with shock while his mouth made an O shape.  
  
I snickered. "You should shut that mouth of yours Malfoy. I wouldn't want you to swallow a fly."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Long story. But I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." I answered.  
  
I heard some footsteps on my right. I looked to my right and saw that it was another Aurora. I groaned. This will be interesting. I thought.  
  
"Good, Draco. You caught the wretched thing." The Aurora looked at me in surprise. "Since when did Voldemort take in females in the group?" He asked Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy still didn't answer but kept on looking at me. I started to fell uncomfortable. "Malfoy quite staring. Didn't your mother tell you its rude to stare." I stated.  
  
"Come on Draco. The others are waiting. If we make them wait any longer they will start a search."  
  
Malfoy shook out of his trance and nodded his head. "Yeah okay." He got up and looked over to his friend.  
  
I slowly rose to my feet with my wrists tied back behind me. Soon enough we started back to were we came from. The Aurora in front of me and Malfoy behind me. I knew Malfoy was staring at me. I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my scull. Was it that much of a shock. Well if you think about it. I guess it is. First I'm muggle born and Voldie doesn't like Muggles or Mudbloods. Second I'm the smartest witch to ever come across Hogwarts. And third I was a big Voldie hater in my school days and still am, but I guess they can't see that since I'm a bloody death eater. So I guess he has all the right to gap at me for what I have become.  
  
Soon enough I heard loud voices not far in front of me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the on slaughter. We came into the clearing of the meeting that was placed not long ago.  
  
"Will!" Someone shouted. And everyone turned. I looked over to see how many death eaters did these Aurora's capture. I saw four of them siting by a small fire that was burning. They had bloody noses and cuts on their lips. I could already see bruises were appearing. They probably started a fistfight while they were running for their lives. Not very impressive if you ask me. They were meant to be death eaters. To use brains not their ego.  
  
"So did you catch the son of a bitch?" An Aurora asked. I guess he didn't see me for I was behind Will.  
  
"Draco got her. She'd a tough one I can tell ya. She knows how to run for sure." Will answered.  
  
"Did I hear right. Did you say she?" The Aurora asked.  
  
Will then stepped aside and showed them me. I saw a group of men staring at me in shock. But there were two men who went as pale as white. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Well I got to say. He sure knows how to pick them." An Aurora to the right remarked. I sneered at him. "Well she sure is a feisty one." He said when I sneered at him.  
  
"Shut up Conner." Malfoy said from behind me.  
  
"I'm just saying...."  
  
"I said shut up." He retorted.   
  
That shut him up.  
  
"Go sit with the rest of them." Malfoy said to me pointing over to the other death eaters.  
  
I walked over to the log and sat down next to Cend. He turned to me.   
  
"I'm surprised that Voldemort didn't take you."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked not liking were this was going.  
  
"Everybody knows you slept with him to get to the position you are now."  
  
I glared at him in pure hatred I hate it when people excuse me of disgusting things such as this. I got up and kicked him in the head. For a woman my age and figure I was pretty strong. Cend fell back on the ground. I put my foot on his neck and put pressure on it.   
  
"Don't you EVER mention me like that. You worthless death eater. I may be a woman but I'm no whore, you pig. So when you look upon me or even speak to me you have to show your utter most respect to me. Do you understand?" I said deathly.  
  
I then felt a couple of strong arms go around my arms pulling me back. I left Cend who stared coughing and breathing in as much air as possible. But I wasn't finished with him. Power builded around me and it burst making the Aurora's fly back from me. Cend looked at me in horror and fear. I felt the power rising again and I directed it to Cend. He started to scream in pain as if something was eating him from the inside. I remembered the same screams as the other people who has been in the same position as Cend was in. I stopped suddenly, knowing that I would of killed him if I kept it going. He stopped screaming and started to whimper. I walked over to him and made him look at me.  
  
"Remember who you are talking to when you make unjustly comments." I walked away from him and sat down in front of a tree and leaned on it.  
  
I saw one of the Auroras go up to Cend and examined him to see if he was alright. Soon the Aurora went away to the other Aurora's that were quite far away from me and the other death eaters.  
  
"He better get to doctor quickly. Some of his organs have been eaten from a infection. He's not going to have much time to live if he doesn't get out of here soon." He said.  
  
"How much time?" Malfoy asked since the rest were too shocked to speak.  
  
"Don't know. About 12 hours."  
  
Did I really want to see this man die. Sure he is a total jerk, but everyone is. I don't want to have another person on my conscience. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power that was at the bottom of my chest, like Severus said. Though it never worked before, so I'm hoping it will work this time. I felt the power. It was amazing. It was so pure. Okay I got to concentrate on it. I made all my will, for it to grow stronger. It wasn't working. But I didn't give up. I kept on trying, all of a sudden it did work. It was on the surface of my skin. I opened my eyes and directed it to Cend. The power burst out towards Cend. He started to scream. Well who would say it was unpainfull event to regenerate your organs. The rest of the Aurora's ran towards him. They saw they were staring at me and seeing me stare at Cend. One of the Aurora's came over to me and kicked me in the face just when I finished healing him. Since my power was still there. I threw him back across the area. I could taste copper in my mouth knowing it blood. But soon it was gone knowing that I generate quickly. I saw him get up and he stalked over to me but was stopped by Malfoy and Potter.   
  
"Let me go. Let me at her." He yelled.  
  
I smirked. "I would like you try asshole. But I would suggest you not to try anything stupid, that you would surly regret."  
  
"Don't you threaten me. You are in no posistion to say anything." He yelled.  
  
I started to shake. "Ooooh. I'm shaking. Please, oh God, please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Just don't kill me with your threats."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted. I looked over and saw Dumbledor. I stood up quickly. I would have been happy to see him if not for the fact that I was following Voldie. "Rupet please compose yourself." He said to the Aurora. He turned to me and he actually smiled to me. I looked at him wary. What was he up to. I thought. "Sit down Ms Granger." He said calmly.  
  
I looked at him for awhile until I sat down on the ground. "Check him." I said to the other Aurora's. They just stared at me in fear. I rolled my eyes. "Stop gapping you idiots and check him." I yelled. I could fell my temper growing. I tried to calm down before I get to angry. They stood there for awhile just looking at me. I was about to say something else but Malfoy bet me to it.  
  
"She said check him." The Aurora that checked him the first time went up to him and checked him.  
  
"H..he's fine. All his organs are fine." He stuttered in shock. Everyone looked at me in wonder.  
  
"Quit staring you buffoons." I sneered. I hate it when people do that. Yes I do have great power but really it's just annoying when everyone stare at you as if you're a freak.   
  
"Quite right." Dumbledore said. Everyone then turned to Dumbledoe as if they were awaiting his order. Which I guess was what happened. "Lets start moving. I supose most of you all would like to go home to your warm beds as soon as possable."  
  
They all agreed at that statement.  
  
"Will I be able to do that too?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Nobody answered my question just sneered at me.  
  
We then started moving as soon as the Aurora's got organised. There was 5 at the front and 6 at the back as we started moving.  
  
Not really excited to go were I was going, but I knew that I wouldn't end up going there. I knew that Voldie would try and get me out of there and succed. There's no doubt about that. I was too much important to that bastered to die. 


	2. Part 2

**Things Change**

**By. Sylwia**

I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. But I seriously had a mental block at this story. But I really want to thank lalalaa, The SimonCowel of Fanfiction, Bloody Love, Pixie Tang, Tears-That-Fall and BabyGooGoo2. I really appreciate your reviews and your ideas on what direction this story can take. Please review for this new chapter and I'll really try my best to update a lot soon than I have been doing for this story. Please, please, please, please, please review. I do read all of my reviews and do take in there advises and critics (if there is any). So I'll say again please review.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling. The rest is all mine. Hehehe

Anyway. Enjoy.

**Part 2**

It's been an hour of walking in the forest and I was getting impatient for Voldi to come and get me. What the hell is taking him so long. Does he need to put his make-up on to make an appearance to save me?

I looked up ahead and saw the forest ending into a clearing. Which we suddenly stoped. Hoping that it was Voldie but to my disappointment it wasn't.

"Okay it's best if we team off between the deatheaters, because I have a feeling a couple of deatheaters will be making us a surprise visit." Dumbledore said looking at me.

The Aurora's moved to have the deatheaters in between them. I saw Malfoy and Potter move to be on my sides.

Then we started moving again.

Both men couldn't look straight ahead, they kept on staring at me. Soon it really started to annoy me.

"If you want to ask me something then spit it out. You know I ain't got all day."

"What has happened to you Hermione?" Potter asked.

"Things changed." I answered numbly.

"No kidding. But to this extent? To stand side with Lord Voldimort? It's not possible"

"Are you blind or something, Potter? I am a deatheater. And if my calculations are right, if you are a deatheater then you're a follower of Lord Volimort."

"But when we were in Hogwarts, we fought against Lord Voldimort, doesn't that mean anything? We fought against him because we didn't believe what he believed in" Potter said getting worked up.

I shrugged. "As I said things change. Your beliefs change, your friends change, everything changes. Nothing stays the same." I said calmly.

I felt two strong hands clamp down on my shoulders making me stop and turn to Potter.

"Hermione tell me what happened to you? What happened for these past 5 years?" I saw Potter's eyes roam around mine wanting to know something, anything, but all I gave him was a cold, emotionless stare in return.

"I don't have to answer anything."

He tightened his grip on my shoulders. If I wasn't a death eater then I would be begging him to let go of me and start crying in pain. But I knew pain, pain that was 100 times more painful than this simple squeeze on the shoulders.

"Bloody hell Hermione, What's wrong with you?"

I gave him a bored expression. "Are you done yet? Cos you can see that I ain't going to answer them." I looked into Potter's eyes showing the emotion of helplessness then it changed to anger.

"Have you bloody forgotten what Lord Voldimort did to my parent's?"

I just stared at him. How can I forget. He's the-boy-who-lived for god's sakes.

"Answer me?" He shouted while shaking me.

I just looked at him blankly. I saw Malfoy's hand on Potter's arm.

"Harry let her go. You can see that she won't answer to your questions." Malfoy said.

Potter showed defeat and lightened his grip on me, slowly letting me go.

"We better hurry. We're already behind." Malfoy said.

I turned to him and to my surprise I saw sadness written all over his face. 'Since when did Malfoy get so emotional?' He turned to me, sensing that I was looking at him. Even though he knew I was looking at him, he didn't change the look on his face to the blank stare that we all knew when we were in Hogworts.

He looked at me in a pained expression, he raised his hand reaching up to my cheek and placed his hand there.

'God how it felt so good, like old times'. I thought as I relaxed a bit in his hand. I jerked back. 'Like old times? What the? We were never together in the first place. Why did I just think that we did? The day that me and Malfoy would be together is when Hell freezes.' "What the hell was that?" I asked in hatred.

"Let's get moving." Potter said.

But as we started moving 5 deatheaters appeared, surrounding us.

I smiled. "It's about bloody time.' I said to them.

"Hand over her and we will spare your lives." One of the deatheaters said. I recognized his voice. It was Malic. One of the few of the really powerful deatheaters. He may be powerful but he just sucks at tacky lines.

Malfoy then stood in front of me. "No."

"It's pretty good offer Malfoy considering that Lord Voldimort wants you and Potter dead." Malic added.

"The answer is still no." Malfoy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy please, don't be stupid. Just let me go and nothing will happen to you and Potter." I thought about what I said. "Well, for the time being."

Malfoy didn't answer.

"Fine have it your way." Malic said raising his wand, followed by the rest of the deatheaters.

"Exemus!" Malfoy shouted, waving his wand.

Malic blocked it but it deflected to the death eater next to him, who I didn't know. He fell to the ground unconscious.

All of them started to shout out curses here and there, but not really damaging anyone until I saw Potter flew back in to the forest crashing into one of the many large trees and falling to the ground were he just laid there.

Malfoy got distracted and Malic was able to curse the crucio curse, making him fall to the ground twitching but not making any noise. 'Trust him not to scream in pain, got to much pride. Would be fun to brake it. Him and his pride.'

I looked up at Malic and saw him smirk at the twitching Malfoy.

"Well you took your sweet time to get here. What took you so long?" I asked.

He looked at me and put on one of his innocent faces. He shrugged. "Was waiting on you to make the escape, but since you were taking to long. I guess I had to come to your rescue."

"You piece of shit. You knew that I wasn't able to escape. I was wand less." I said fuming.

"Well, that's never stopped you before." He said smirking.

'Well, I gotta admit he got me there.'

"Sir the rest of the aurors are coming this way. We must make our way." Said a death eater that I recognized as Julian.

I looked behind him and sure enough the other Aurors were walking this was. 'But what compelled me was that they weren't running or shouting curses at us?'

Malic must of seen my confused face for he replied to my question. "I created a invisible boundary around us. You wouldn't think of me that stupid would you?"

I huffed not really knowing what to say. It was quite embarrassing since I was known as the smartest witch. But people of have moments that they aren't that smart and Malic just loves to rub it in my face when I'm clueless about something or that I was wrong.

I saw Malic pull out an amulet. Which I assumed was the portal key. "Grab Malfoy." Malic ordered to one of the death eaters.

Julian went towards Malfoy, who was now unconscious, and grabbed his wrist. I went towards Malic and put my hand on his arm.

"Sir, what about Potter?" Julian asked.

"Don't have enough time." Malic grabbed on the portal key and we lifted off the ground.

'I never liked the feeling of the portal key. It always makes you squirmy inside.' Soon enough I felt my feet touch the ground, I opened my eyes to revel the darkness of the room with a few lights here and there from the torches, but it still made the room feel cold and uncomfortable.

"I ssssee that the ressscue went well?" I heard Voldi say.

I turned around and faced Voldi. I immediately fell to my knees bowing. "I thank you Lord Voldimort for rescuing me from the Aurors." I said without a hint of sarcasm as much of it I would love to put.

"Of coursssse I did. You are a worthy death eater to me. No mere Aurora would be able to capture you." Voldi said. "You may rise."

I rose and looked at Voldi.

"Master I have a special gift for you." Malic said.

Voldi rose slightly. Intrigued on what the gift could be. I moved off to the side and let him see Malfoy lying on the floor, still unconscious. Voldi grinned.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Draco Malfoy himsssself. Well thissss issss mosssst excccciting. Take him into the dungeonssss. I will deal with him latter when he isss consciousss."

Malic and Julian grabbed Malfoy under his armpits and dragged him away.

"You are all dissssmisssssed." We all turned to leave. "Exccccept Hermione." Voldi added.

I stopped and shudded in disgust. Once everybody left I turned around to face Voldi.

"I have a mission for you." I cringed. Another mission. It usually ends with someone dieing from my hands. "We have currently found out were Potter'ssss lover isss hidden. I know what you are thinking, but no you shall not kill her. You shall take her back here alive. It will surly lure our loveable Potter. You and Malic will be in charge. I have ssselected a couple of death eaters to go with you. You shall be going tomorrow night. Assss of then you are dissssmisssed."

I bowed again and left the horrid area.

I walked swiftly down the cold, dark corridors that lead to my room. I opened my bedroom door and uttered a spell that would not be opened by just one simple spell. It is only I that is able to open and lock the door. Not anyone else and especially Voldi. I created that spell. It took awhile but it was worth the time and patience.

I undressed and put on a singlet top and short shorts, all black. I slipped into my bed and as soon as I was nodding off to sleep. I heard a scream. It was a male screaming. Most likely Malfoy. He screamed again with so much agony and pain. I actually felt sorry for him. I remember myself doing the same thing when Voldi took me and I refused to side with him. I shuddered at the thought of the pain and suffering that I went through.

'Oh god stop.' I shouted in my head.

"Insense Crucio." Voldimort said pointing his wand at me.

The white flame inside flared again causing me to scream in pain. It was a new invented Crucio curse. Which was more powerful than the old Crucio. At first I didn't want to please Voldimort with me screaming, but the pain was so unbearable there was nothing else I could do, but scream.

The pain would only once leave when I fell unconscious. Not only would the pain go but the pain of my loved ones and anyone that I hold dear to me. All the pain went when I only saw blackness. I felt nothing and nothing felt me.

The screaming never stopped. I covered my ears with my pillow and squeezing my eyes shut. Hear nothing, see nothing, say nothing. The screams where bringing me bad memories from the past, which is were I would like them to be. In the past.

But the pillow was doing nothing to help me not hear the sounds of Malfoy screaming. I just wanted everything to stop.

That night I fell asleep crying and the ringing sound of Malfoy screaming in my head over and over again.

I woke up to the sound of a knock from my door. I looked over to my bedside clock which read 3 in the afternoon. The person knocked again and more urgently.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Malic. Master wants us at the dinner hall in half an hour."

I groaned.

"I heard that, but I'll pretend I didn't. You better get up and present yourself well for the meeting. Master doesn't like tartness and especially does not like unkempt people in his presence."

I heard Malic's footsteps descending away from my room.

I groaned again. I stretched and slowly got out of bed. I took a quick shower, dressed in black jeans and a dark green singlet. Putting over that was my black robe that included a hood at the back. I did a quick drying spell for my hair and made my way down to the dinning hall.

I abruptly opened the dinning hall doors, making my robe waver behind me, looking superior. It made every ones undivided attention as I entered. I looked at Malic and saw him roll his eyes.

I have to say that me and Malic are close. Well as close as we ever could be. We aren't friends but we enjoy each others company from time to time. He is always sarcastic towards everything. Except Voldi. You could probably say that he is a comic relief to this ever lasting nightmare. We are also Voldi's most powerful, so we are always competing with each other to see who is the best. We have been at it for years and we still don't know who is the best between each other. It's an on going war that most likely would never end.

Just as I sat down next to Malic Voldi made his entrance. He sat down at the front of the table as he always did.

"Tonight you all will be going to kidnap Potter's lover and retrieve her here. She would be bait to lure Potter in our grassssp. Malic and Hermiane will be in charge. Sssooo you are all to lissssten what they want you all to do. I'll have a portal key prepared for you all for tonight. You mussst be all here at midnight if not the ressst will leave with out you and you would not want that to happen." Voldi said in a harsh tone. He looked at everyone and left me till last. He bore into my eyes daring me to turn away from him like the rest did. But my pride wouldn't let me, so I bored back at him. He smiled and turned away. "I hope this would be a successful mission. For your own sakes. You are all dismissed." We all stood. "And Hermione you shall take some food to Malfoy in the dungeons. You may go." We all bowed and quickly left the room.

I went down to the kitchen to get the plate that was prepared for Malfoy. I walked swiftly down to the dungeons, not wanting to linger down here any longer than I had to. Too many memories were hidden down this particular place.

I didn't travel my eyes of the captives that were in the cells. They were mostly Aurors and mudbloods. If I turned to even look at one of them my conscience would rise up beneath the surface of all my hate and anger and I could not afford that. My eyes locked on the cell that Malfoy was staying at. I stopped in front of it and looked at the lying figure on the floor with a pool of blood near his head.

I took out my wand and muttered the unlocking spell on it. The prison cell door opened and I went inside with the door closing behind me. I was in a way relived that he wasn't conscious, I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I walked around him and placed the plate on the table. As I was about to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed my ankle with a vice grip. I gasped at the sudden movement, but relaxed as soon as I knew what happened. I tried to get my ankle out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"God damn it." I whispered.

Malfoy groaned. He tried to lift himself up but it took too much strength which he didn't have. He let go of my ankle and tried to lift himself again, but with out any luck.

That's when I felt my conscience coming up to the surface. I couldn't just leave him there. He can't even lift himself up, so how could he eat in this state.

I groaned in frustration, knowing that my conscience had won me over. I kneeled down and grabbed hold of him under his armpits. I wished I was able to use my wand but Voldi put a charm of the dungeons that only some particular spell would work and they could be done by death eaters. I mastered all the strength that I had and dragged him on the shabby bed in the corner. It was hard work, since he was male and a lot heavier than me.

I placed him on the bed, took a wooden chair and placed it next to his bedside. I got a spoon full of soup, raised his head and let him sip the soup. This went on for a while.

I remembered how this was when I was in Malfoy's place and Severus in mine. I had no strength to do anything. Everything hurt.

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at me. I knew when your in this state you were deliriouse, so I wouldn't have a clue what Malfoy was thinking when he saw me. But what surprised was that he smiled up at me. He raised his hand and touched my cheek gently. "Hermione." He whispered. I looked at him wearily. Since when did he use my first name, either way how did he know my name in the first place since he never called me that. But the way he said it to me, was so familiar. Why was it Malfoy calling my name sound so familiar? Like I heard it a lot of times before but the thing is I never heard it. This was confusing me too much.

He closed his eyes, but reopened them. "I love you." He whispered.

I froze. It wasn't possible. Did I just here right? Did he just say to me that he loved me? He must be delirious. But then he wouldn't have said my name. He would have said someone else's name. His hand fell from my cheek and was placed beside him as he soon nodded of to sleep. I just looked at him in shock. I didn't know what to do or how to react to this out burst. He must have been delirious, that's the only explanation for it.

I quickly left the dungeons and made my way to my room, thinking on what Malfoy just said to me. I kept on telling myself that he was delirious and that there was no way Malfoy loved me. But something deep down inside of me, something that was locked up with heavy locks and bolts. Told me that it was true and I knew it.

now what did u think of this chapter. Please review and tell me all. ))) Review, review, review.

Until next time.


End file.
